vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat Graham
) | Job= Actress :Singer :Dancer | Played= Bonnie Bennett :Emily Bennett | Status= Starring | Season= 1 ▪ 2 ▪ 3 ▪ 4 ▪ 5 ▪ 6 ▪ 7 ▪ 8}} Katerina "Kat" Graham (born September 5, 1989) is an American actress, singer, and dancer who portrays Bonnie Bennett on . She has had small roles on several TV series including The O.C., Greek, and C.S.I. Kat had a lead role in the film Honey 2. Biography Katerina Alexandre Hartford Graham was born to Joseph and Natasha Graham on September 5, 1989, in Geneva, Switzerland. Katerina is of bi-racial heritage; she is half-Liberian from her father's side and half Russian/Polish from her mother's side. She speaks French, Portuguese, English, Hebrew, and Spanish. Katerina's father was a music executive and her grandfather was a United Nations Ambassador from Liberia. Afterward, her family moved to Los Angeles, California at the age of 4. She began working in commercials at the age of 6 and has appeared in ads for Barbie, K-Mart and Pop Tarts, among others. She has appeared as a background dancer for Missy Elliott, Pharrell Williams, Jamie Foxx, and Lil' Bow Wow. She has also appeared in the remix of Justin Bieber's song "Somebody to Love", featuring Usher. She also writes her own music. Her newest music single is called "Put Your Graffiti On Me" and was released in 2012. Kat Graham was engaged to Cottrell Guidry, but they split up after being engaged for two years. Filmography Appearances ;Season One *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Lost Girls'' (credit only) *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Children of the Damned'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' (credit only) *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let The Right One In'' (credit only) *''Under Control'' (credit only) *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Blood Brothers'' (credit only) *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' ;Season Two *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' (credit only) *''Kill or Be Killed'' (credit only) *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' (credit only) *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The Dinner Party'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''Klaus'' (credit only) *''The Last Day'' (credit only) *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' ;Season Three *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' (credit only) *''The End of the Affair'' (credit only) *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Ordinary People'' *''Homecoming'' *''The New Deal'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' (credit only) *''All My Children'' *''1912'' (credit only) *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (credit only) *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' ;Season Four *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' (credit only) *''The Five'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go a Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' (credit only) *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can'' *''A View to a Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' (credit only) *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' (credit only) *''Pictures of You'' *''The Originals'' (credit only) *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation'' ;Season Five *''I Know What You Did Last Summer'' *''True Lies'' *''Original Sin'' (credit only) *''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' *''Monster's Ball'' *''Handle with Care'' *''Death and the Maiden'' *''Dead Man on Campus'' *''The Cell'' (credit only) *''Fifty Shades of Grayson'' (credit only) *''500 Years of Solitude'' *''The Devil Inside'' (credit only) *''Total Eclipse of the Heart'' *''No Exit'' *''Gone Girl'' *''While You Were Sleeping'' *''Rescue Me'' *''Resident Evil'' *''Man on Fire'' *''What Lies Beneath'' *''Promised Land'' *''Home'' ;Season Six *''I'll Remember'' *''Yellow Ledbetter'' *''Welcome to Paradise'' *''Black Hole Sun'' *''The World Has Turned and Left Me Here'' *''The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get'' (voice) *''Do You Remember the First Time?'' *''Fade Into You'' *''I Alone'' *''Christmas Through Your Eyes'' *''Woke Up With a Monster'' (credit only) *''Prayer For the Dying'' (credit only) *''The Day I Tried To Live'' *''Stay'' (credit only) *''Let Her Go'' *''The Downward Spiral'' *''A Bird in a Gilded Cage'' *''I Never Could Love Like That'' (credit only) *''Because'' *''I'd Leave My Happy Home For You'' *''I'll Wed You in the Golden Summertime'' *''I'm Thinking Of You All The While'' ;Season Seven *''Day One of Twenty-Two Thousand, Give or Take'' *''Never Let Me Go'' *''Age of Innocence'' *''I Carry Your Heart With Me'' *''Live Through This'' *''Best Served Cold'' *''Mommie Dearest'' *''Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me'' (credit only) *''Cold as Ice'' *''Hell Is Other People'' *''Things We Lost in the Fire'' *''Postcards from the Edge'' *''This Woman's Work'' *''Moonlight on the Bayou'' *''I Would for You'' *''Days of Future Past'' (credit only) *''I Went to the Woods'' (credit only) *''One Way or Another'' *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' *''Kill 'Em All'' *''Requiem for a Dream'' *''Gods and Monsters'' ;Season Eight *''Hello, Brother'' *''Today Will Be Different'' *''You Decided That I Was Worth Saving'' *''An Eternity of Misery'' (credit only) *''Coming Home Was a Mistake'' *''Detoured On Some Random Backwoods Path to Hell'' *''The Next Time I Hurt Somebody, It Could Be You'' *''We Have History Together'' (credit only) *''The Simple Intimacy of the Near Touch'' *''Nostalgia's a Bitch'' *''You Made a Choice to Be Good'' *''What Are You?'' *''The Lies Will Catch Up To You'' *''It's Been a Hell of a Ride'' *''We're Planning a June Wedding'' *''I Was Feeling Epic'' }} Awards Discography In addition to her acting career, Graham is also a singer. In February 2012 Graham signed a recording contract with A&M/Octone Records which was marked as her first major label signing. EP's *''The Remixes'' — July 26, 2011 *''Against the Wall'' — May 29, 2012 :#"Put Your Graffiti On Me" :#"Heartkiller" :#"Wanna Say" :#"Supa Dope" *''Wanna Say'' (Remixes) — October 30, 2012 :#"Wanna Say" (Fred Falke Remix) :#"Wanna Say" (Michael Carrera Remix) :#"Wanna Say" (Eeleye Remix) :#"Wanna Say" (Steve Pitron & Max Sanna Remix) *''1991'' (The Remixes) — May 26, 2015 :#"1991" (Michael Carrera Legwarmer Remix) :#"1991" (Båut Remix) :#"1991" (Cities at Night Remix) :#"1991" (JamLimmat Flower Power Remix) :#"1991" (Old School Thuggin' at the Haçienda) Albums *''Roxbury Drive'' — September 25, 2015 :#"1991" :#"Off" :#"Now" :#"One" :#"Run Away" :#"Baby" :#"Secrets" (feat. Babyface) :#"World Is Mine" :#"Star F*cker" :#"Quit Ya" :#"Low" *''Love Music Funk Magic'' — June 2, 2017Love Music Funk Magic - Kat Graham InstagramiTunes Love Music Funk Magic Release :#''"All Your Love"'' — October 28, 2016 :#''"Sometimes"'' — March 31, 2017 :#"Fool For Ya" :#"Time = &" :#"Compromise (Interlude)" :#"Magic" :#"Just Luv Me" :#"Can't Get Enough" :#"If Eye Could Get UR Attention" :#"St Regis (Interlude)" :#"What the Funk" :#"A Lot of Werq (Interlude)" :#"Koolaid Man" :#"Call Da Police" :#"Lover" Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series *"Only Happy When It Rains" (featured in The Sacrifice) Singles Trivia *Her favorite actor is and her favorite actress is . Kat's favorite actor and actress *Kat reveals to be a fan of couple Klaus and Caroline (Klaroline) *Has been good friends with fellow Vampire Diaries co-star Michael Trevino for many years. *She is best friends with Glee star and co-star Candice Accola. *She is a Virgo. *She speaks English, Spanish, French as well as some Hebrew and Portuguese. *She is a triple threat: Singer, dancer and actress. *She has the same name as a Vampire Diaries character, Katerina Petrova, aka Katherine Pierce. *She is close friends with Mac Miller. *She and former co-star, Tiya Sircar were both in 17 Again, as Jaime and Samantha respectively. *Her favorite episode is "The Reckoning".See this video at around 4:30 mark *Before her initial release of EP's and first album, Kat jointly composed an album with Janis IanSee Pictures of You. Though Janis is the only Artist that sings in this album. **This album has also been released on ITunesSee ITunes and is frequently confused by fans that it is not her music given the genre of 'Country' nor her voice performing the vocals. Gallery |-|Pictures= KatGraham2015.jpg TVD1-Bonnie.jpg Nina, kat, kayla, and sara..jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s202.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s201.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s213.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s209.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s208.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s207.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s204.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s214.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s212.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s211.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s210.jpg Bonnie-Bennett-s215.jpg Katerina-graham.jpg Katerina-bonnie-44.jpg Katerina-bonnie-4.jpg Katerina-bonnie-3.jpg Katerina-bonnie-1.jpg KaterinaGrahamTwitPic.jpg Katerina-Graham-5.jpg GLO140 A r TheVampireDiaries.jpg Katerina-halloween-costume.jpg Katerina-halloween.jpg Katerina-Graham-89.jpg Katerina-Graham-87.jpg Katerina-Graham-78.jpg Katerina-Graham-56.jpg Katerina-Graham-8.jpg Katerina-Graham-6.jpg Kat-e333443.jpg Kat-39933.jpg Kat-22992w2.jpg Kat-992we3.jpg Kat--2.jpg Vampire-Diaries-g202.jpg 6318 i8 katg 8.jpg 6318 i7 katg 7.jpg 6318 i5 katg 5.jpg 6318 i4 katg 4.jpg 6318 i1 katg 1.jpg BonnieBennett.jpg Kat at red riding hood-0202.jpg ImagesCAL05108KAT-002.jpg ImagesCASTJKF6-kat-93.jpg ImagesCAN24LBA-kat-40.jpg 60291 Original.jpg 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_08_Kat_Graham.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_09_Kat_Graham.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_10_Kat_Graham.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 2011_Teen_Choice_Awards_11_Kat_Graham.jpg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 Normal u23ue004.jpg Normal 017--82.jpg 19219nina.jpg 029928w2.jpg 1a4.jpg Candice, Katerina.png Candice, Steven, Katerina 2.png Steven, Katerina.png Candice, Steven, Katerina.png Katerina Graham Photoshoot 2.png Katerina Graham Photoshoot.png Big people sep1 4.jpg Big people sep1 6.jpg Big people sep1 5.jpg Big people sep1 3.jpg Big people sep1 2.jpg Big people sep1 1.jpg 126.jpg 1b.jpg 1a6.jpg 57337-original.jpg Sev-style-star-kat-graham-mdn.jpg 292620_383314325026773_163735993651275_1312425_846499267_n.jpg 403848_383314478360091_163735993651275_1312427_1379242078_n.jpg 485026_383314538360085_163735993651275_1312428_885048447_n.jpg KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 1.jpg|BWFN Presents: 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 2.jpg KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 3.jpg KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 4.jpg KG - BWFN Presents 2012 Untold Stories Luncheon- 5.jpg 72c4849e80b3ddc4_Kat-Graham.preview.jpg 7246597a1a54ff81841ea2f884e173e1.jpg 93073001-490x704.jpg ap100808030231_e__opt.jpg CW+TCA+Day+Panels+gfMW31cM7OBl.jpg E2de3A_Katerina30.jpg Kat Graham-AES-037671.jpg Kat+Graham++2.png Kat+Graham+Andre+Royo+24th+Annual+ASCAP+Rhythm+GuRH99-Nbvil.jpg Kat+Graham+Clutches+Patent+Leather+Clutch+fE8Cxh63C0Kl.jpg Kat+Graham+Heels+Platform+Sandals+3jogt88yRsJl.jpg Kat+Graham+KAT+3.jpg Kat+Graham+Katerina.png Kat+Graham+Makeup+Red+Lipstick+e2_ik2EWysGl.jpg Kat+Graham+Paley+Center+Media+PaleyFest+2012+4Cpg0xrtHkQl.jpg Kat+Graham+Red+Riding+Hood+Los+Angeles+Premiere+l6ue3jJrFxWl.jpg Kat+Graham+Updos+Pinned+Up+Ringlets+Nat3zxKHy8xl.jpg kat+graham2.jpg kat+graham4.jpg Katerina_Graham_200911.jpg katerina-graham8.jpg katerina-graham-117171.jpg katerina-graham-mobile-wallpaper.jpg katerina-graham-photosession-23.jpg Kat-Graham2.jpg kat-graham-2.jpg Kat-Graham-4th-Annual-Point-Honors-Gala-katerina-graham-16502388-1796-2454.jpg kat-graham-42nd-naacp-awards.jpg kat-graham-384x560.jpg kat-graham-212558.jpg kat-graham-diva-2.jpg kat-graham-girl-power-300x300.jpg kat-graham-hair1.jpg kat-graham-premiere-of-screen-gems-underworld_3692605.jpg KatGrahamRootJamSession1.jpg kat-graham-tca-outfit.jpg kat-graham-us-weekly-hot-hollywood-stars-who-care.jpg l-katerina-graham-3d3ef3e3.jpg lovely-bones-premiere-arrivals-72-e1261347492752.jpg naacp_awards_arrivals_28_wenn2756507.jpg PRN-07507440085.jpg tumblr_l32rrzRUiy1qc329do1_400.jpg imagesCA8GP1GH.jpg Katgraham3-1-.jpg Katgraham3-1-.jpg ImagesCAZINQE5.jpg ImagesCAOO94Z5.jpg ImagesCA69SUPK.jpg ImagesCA3KC3CM.jpg ImagesCADUTPMT.jpg ImagesCAIHV8B4.jpg ImagesCAOYQOHQ.jpg ImagesCA3P7N0J.jpg ImagesCAYP84K3.jpg KaterinaGraham3-1-.jpg 398260_291734584234498_118803744860917_721659_311347553_n.jpg 531434_291734554234501_118803744860917_721658_1066032391_n.jpg 538525_291734937567796_118803744860917_721668_95986863_n.jpg 548468_291734600901163_1698587134_n.jpg 553225_291734950901128_118803744860917_721669_107501706_n.jpg 577510_291734504234506_118803744860917_721656_1421431748_n.jpg 579783_291734864234470_118803744860917_721665_1774968219_n.jpg TVDgang.jpg Tumblr lptrwimFYk1qkbyuao1 400-1-.jpg Tumblr lpu21j4KTD1qkbyuao1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m2qq4wEsuw1rt8khqo1 500-1-.png Katerina-Graham-katerina-graham-28035937-1280-800.jpg tumblr_m3hdgcIc8f1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k3g0Y90j1qgihd9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3d9e5dQuu1qk641mo2_250.png tumblr_m3di8jNgbQ1rqjzxyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3di8jNgbQ1rqjzxyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3di8jNgbQ1rqjzxyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3di8jNgbQ1rqjzxyo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3gzrjfc8f1rr7zn1o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3hf9yHqi41r1awk9o3_250.png tumblr_m3hf9yHqi41r1awk9o6_250.png tumblr_m3hh483A2j1rn160mo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3hsimrV3Z1qf0ewmo1_250.png tumblr_m3hsimrV3Z1qf0ewmo2_250.png tumblr_m3hsimrV3Z1qf0ewmo4_250.png tumblr_m3imgt4KwH1r9pl9bo5_250.jpg tumblr_m3ioy98EcZ1qk7u13o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ioy98EcZ1qk7u13o2_250.jpg tumblr_m3ioy98EcZ1qk7u13o3_250.jpg tumblr_m3ioy98EcZ1qk7u13o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3ip0kRrfi1qj7hvgo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ip0kRrfi1qj7hvgo2_250.png tumblr_m3ip3jUmex1qj7hvgo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3ixpiVyyg1r9cenmo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3j5a7GlNk1rvos3uo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3j5a7GlNk1rvos3uo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3j6r7yXA91qgh970o1_250.jpg tumblr_m3j6r7yXA91qgh970o4_250.jpg tumblr_m3jax75hsU1ruoxmbo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3jax75hsU1ruoxmbo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3jl1bEmLC1rs0bejo2_250.png tumblr_m3jl1bEmLC1rs0bejo3_250.png tumblr_m3jl1bEmLC1rs0bejo4_250.png tumblr_m3jvs6QzMT1qlgp5mo1_250.png tumblr_m3jvs6QzMT1qlgp5mo2_250.png tumblr_m3jvs6QzMT1qlgp5mo3_500.png tumblr_m3jvs6QzMT1qlgp5mo4_250.png tumblr_m3jvs6QzMT1qlgp5mo5_250.png tumblr_m3jxz8JgCf1rvt2xjo1_500.png tumblr_m3k0n8IgO61rr1tzqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno1_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno2_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno3_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno4_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno5_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno6_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno7_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno8_250.png tumblr_m3k6lqkxS41qke6uno9_250.png tumblr_m3k7ajnCFD1rvt2xjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3k9pk1EeA1r8786uo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3kz48DoYY1rv8a1ro1_250.jpg tumblr_m3kz48DoYY1rv8a1ro2_250.jpg tumblr_m3kz48DoYY1rv8a1ro3_500.jpg tumblr_m3kz48DoYY1rv8a1ro4_250.jpg tumblr_m3kz48DoYY1rv8a1ro5_250.jpg tumblr_m3lr4ai1cD1rrn45po1_500.png tumblr_m3ag8n3xmr1rpgqnao1_400.jpg tumblr_m3db1vIWZJ1ruf1zgo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3db3l5msD1ruf1zgo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3k9k0u7jG1r47x2xo4_250.png tumblr_m3kmrsz2xU1r48it3o6_250.png tumblr_m3m4l083US1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m39tpdbT5k1r1ilsmo1_400.jpg tumblr_m3m4n4gKkO1qjuq6qo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3m4n4gKkO1qjuq6qo4_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3m4n4gKkO1qjuq6qo6_250.jpg tumblr_m3m4r4oGpA1qdilg6o1_500.png tumblr_m3m28sdsNZ1qm2txco3_250.png tumblr_m3m28sdsNZ1qm2txco4_250.png tumblr_m3mn6rRcEj1r9cenmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3n5kaWYgZ1rvy9m4o3_250.png tumblr_m3paojCR3F1r8ru5lo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3paojCR3F1r8ru5lo5_250.jpg tumblr_m3paojCR3F1r8ru5lo6_250.jpg tumblr_m3paojCR3F1r8ru5lo7_250.jpg tumblr_m3paojCR3F1r8ru5lo8_250.jpg tumblr_m3mettJKCz1r1a0b6o1_500.png tumblr_m3nsll6bdK1rrm0k8o1_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3nsll6bdK1rrm0k8o2_r1_250.jpg tumblr_m3o4pqxwTN1romvxeo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ocl3rVvk1r46fy9o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3of7dpvqG1rvxdqto1_500.jpg tumblr_m3omcu81v41ruoxmbo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3omcu81v41ruoxmbo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3p53ifsV71qj9092o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3r1t7GYzP1rvfiqro1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tky33SZ31qkxdkyo1_250.jpg tumblr_m3tky33SZ31qkxdkyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3tky33SZ31qkxdkyo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3tlg9VWcV1qkxdkyo2_250.jpg tumblr_m3tlg9VWcV1qkxdkyo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3yno4HD2l1r9gywqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ynthK1GA1r9gywqo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3ys1nLbGD1rrlfb4o1_250.png tumblr_m3ys1nLbGD1rrlfb4o4_250.png tumblr_m3xkuemJzl1rvt2xjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3xl2jgWxz1rvt2xjo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3xttuExF81r3v7xyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3xv9pdcRw1r3guaeo2_500.png tumblr_m3xzqlomQC1qefr98o1_500.png tumblr_m3ydvpNbRh1qfkoflo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3ysm5IEvB1qjuq6qo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3cue88POv1qcxb9ho1_500.jpg tumblr_m42gmcWxf81qgxbulo1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m42jjavHEA1r38muco1_500.jpg tumblr_m42mj1ZKly1r6ws4po1_500.jpg tumblr_m42mo3JqSQ1r6ws4po1_500.jpg tumblr_m43xixrlgz1r2af8bo1_500.png tumblr_m42624YX3A1qbgw0yo1_500.png tumblr_m3rzh1ZGVo1rqjzxyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m46cifwpst1rs5ldoo4_250.png tumblr_m46gn6dbCT1qb5cs3o1_250.png tumblr_m47edoaNGM1r4xioho1_250.jpg tumblr_m47edoaNGM1r4xioho2_250.jpg tumblr_m49q5gpAI71qg3dlfo4_250.jpg tumblr_m49qg8F3Y21qg3dlfo1_250.jpg tumblr_m49qg8F3Y21qg3dlfo3_250.jpg tumblr_m4940drx0F1rwt10oo1_250.png Tumblr m4a9gbF4NT1rwwcrpo2 250.jpg Tumblr m4a9gbF4NT1rwwcrpo1 250.jpg Tumblr m4a4sk2nqU1r9c5eeo5 r1 250.jpg Tumblr m4a4sk2nqU1r9c5eeo3 r2 250.jpg Tumblr m4a3esLVeE1rwwcrpo4 250.jpg Tumblr m4a3esLVeE1rwwcrpo3 250.jpg tumblr_m4a9gbF4NT1rwwcrpo3_250.jpg tumblr_m4a9gbF4NT1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m4b87h3ynq1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4b87h3ynq1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4bs0snMhG1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4bs0snMhG1rwwcrpo3_500.jpg tumblr_m4c74tQ4hr1r779qho1_500.jpg tumblr_m4d6iepiqp1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4bhahqLi41r0b2yao1_400.jpg tumblr_m4e1eyhuQP1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4e1eyhuQP1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m4f4d8gj4T1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4f4d8gj4T1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4edhf5wD31rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4f4d8gj4T1rwwcrpo3_250.jpg tumblr_m4f4d8gj4T1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m4fxykdrVk1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4fxykdrVk1rwwcrpo3_500.jpg tumblr_m4grccdYQu1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4grccdYQu1r7g5aio2_500.jpg tumblr_m4i59o2Fpk1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4i59o2Fpk1rwwcrpo3_250.jpg tumblr_m4i90zs3qo1qgh970o1_250.jpg tumblr_m4i90zs3qo1qgh970o3_250.jpg tumblr_m4if08le1o1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4lnfchVUQ1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m4lnfchVUQ1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m4maug14HG1rv26eeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4n6kmgOLo1qj912do1_500.jpg tumblr_m4n6kmgOLo1qj912do2_250.jpg tumblr_m4opi29Wit1r9lwt3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4rwqiO5Ra1r4qhbpo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4iz7zP1nU1qmx8nto1_250.jpg tumblr_m4iz7zP1nU1qmx8nto2_250.jpg tumblr_m4iz7zP1nU1qmx8nto3_250.jpg tumblr_m4iz7zP1nU1qmx8nto4_250.jpg tumblr_m4q91v6BP61r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_m4y8wntV501rxukw1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m50qyvO7ik1r4bzl0o1_500.png tumblr_m50uw6PIPy1rv26eeo1_500.jpg tumblr_m500hlFPEM1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m500hlFPEM1rwwcrpo2_250.jpg tumblr_m500hlFPEM1rwwcrpo3_250.jpg tumblr_m500hlFPEM1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m50h9pbLyx1r7g5aio4_250.jpg tumblr_m52coh7ydO1rxeniho1_500.jpg tumblr_m52kq1XANQ1r0nkwbo1_500.jpg tumblr_m52mvkzSAP1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m53b7dFBtX1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m53b7dFBtX1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m537tdfBHN1rwwcrpo1_250.jpg tumblr_m537tdfBHN1rwwcrpo4_250.jpg tumblr_m56sobfj121rn5bcto1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mj3xI51u1rv1n0to1_r1_500.jpg tumblr_m5mlwvDiwZ1r4bzl0o1_500.png tumblr_m5mlxyqQvT1r4bzl0o1_500.png tumblr_m5mycfLhl01qj912do2_400.jpg tumblr_m5ng8tC0MC1rvzbwfo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5nv80texJ1rycw5jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m5p7fxe62B1rycw5jo1_500.jpg katgraham545.png katgraham4654.jpg katgraham5545.png katgraham6521.png kat9485.jpg kat648.jpg 546847 509811065731626 1060097055 n-1-.jpg Normal005xo-1-.jpg Normal009eo-1-.jpg 307441 488229581236634 520546648 n-1-.png kat89.jpg kat414.jpg kat467.jpg kat144.jpg kat559.jpg kat655.jpg kat777.jpg kat1854.jpg kat6556.jpg kat665.jpg kat655.png Cv0_hwg-qTg.jpg|Kat, Nina and Nathaniel Kwq6-uaE0WQ.jpg|Kat, Rick and Paul 34H9TrUElMA.jpg kat5458.jpg C7jFhFfKLj4.jpg geHkGu7_Vq0.jpg Katgraham2013.png Kat 175.png Kg.jpg Katgraham02.jpg 000kat.jpg kat.png|Kat Graham in Sydney, Australia bb.png Kat110.jpg Kat 265.png Kat 266.png Kat 257.jpg Kat 276.jpg|Kat Graham Kat 277.jpg|Kat Graham Kat 289.jpg Kat 267.jpg Kat 268.jpg Kat 269.jpg Kat 271.jpg Kat 272.jpg Kat 273.jpg Kat 270.jpg Kat 279.jpg Kat 280.jpg Kat 281.jpg Kat 282.jpg Kat 283.jpg Kat 284.jpg Kat 285.jpg Kat 287.jpg Kat 288.jpg Kat 286.jpg kgf_GrisogonoCocktail_001.jpg kgf_GrisogonoCocktail_005.jpg kgf_GrisogonoCocktail_004.jpg Kat - Cinema Against Aids 2.jpg Kat - Cinema Against Aids 4.jpg Kat - Cinema Against Aids 5.jpg Kat - Cinema Against Aids 8.jpg Kat - Cinema Against Aids 16.jpg Kat - Cinema Against Aids 17.jpg Kat - Cinema Against Aids 15.jpg 3164685294_1_4_4jyfnaLF.jpg Kat - Unleash'd 1.jpg Kat - Unleash'd 2.jpg Kat - Unleash'd 3.jpg Kat - Unleash'd 4.jpg Kat - Unleash'd 5.jpg Kat - Unleash'd 12.jpg Kat - Unleash'd 8.jpg Kat - Unleash'd 6.jpg Kat - Unleash'd 11.jpg Kat - Unleash'd 10.jpg Kat - Unleash'd 7.jpg Kat - Unleash'd 9.jpg KatandNayaChild.png|Katerina is shown to the very left, and Naya is three from the left in B2K's music video for "Why I Love You." NayaAndKaterinaAtGLAAD.jpg|Katerina Graham and childhood friend Naya Rivera tweeted this picture on Twitter of them at the GLAAD Media Awards. Kat Graham at The Vampire Diaries 100th Episode Party - 4.jpg Kat Graham at The Vampire Diaries 100th Episode Party - 3.jpg Kat Graham at The Vampire Diaries 100th Episode Party - 2.jpg BPqDiDtCQAAool7.jpg Comcon2.jpg comcon3.jpg comcon4.jpg Screen-Shot-20130720-at-14519-PM-1374353305.jpg Katsimpsons.jpg 222bac86b92811e28c8422000a1f931c_7.jpg Tumblr n8q305XBHV1rt2m1so1 500.jpg 1x01-Pilot-BTS (2).jpg BtjQo4sCcAAY8Ii.jpg Bti_NDOCAAIKtsf.jpg Btil5ONCUAMLju2.jpg Bu-1PYbCEAAKX9V.jpg Bu-1NpRCAAAlwZx.jpg |-|Videos= The Vampire Diaries - Kat Graham Interview The Vampire Diaries CWestionator Kat Graham The CW Kat Graham Talks Different Bonnie on The Vampire Diaries Season 7 The Vampire Diaries Kat Graham Interview The CW Bonnie-tvd.jpg |-|Album covers= 2017-03-31_Kat_Graham.jpg|Sometimes — March 31, 2017 2016-Single-All_Your_Love.jpg|All Your Love — November 28, 2016 2015-09-25_Roxbury_Drive.jpg|Roxbury Drive — September 25, 2015 Single_Secrets_2015.jpg|Secrets — 2015 singl_1991.jpg|1991 — 2014 singl_Pover.jpg|Pover — 2013 cd_PutYourGraffitiOnMe.jpg|Put Your Graffiti on Me — 2012 cd_WannaSay.jpg|Wanna Say — Oct 30, 2012 cd_AgainstTheWall.jpg|Against The Wall — May 29, 2011 singl_ColdHeartedSnake.jpg|Cold Hearted Snake — 2010 singl_Sassy.jpg|Sassy — 2010 singl_IWantItAll.jpg|I Want It All — 2010 cd_PicturesOfYou.jpg|Pictures of You References External links * IMDb * Twitter * Instagram Category:Vampire Diaries Cast Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 7 Cast Category:Season 8 Cast Category:Stars Category:Soundtracks